conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011
This page documents current events in the Nearly Real World. The events on this page are for 2011 only; previous years have separate articles below. December 26 *Mineral City Drillers back Jermaine Trasker and his girlfriend are killed in a two-vehicle accident outside of Mineral City in the Drake Islands. Police say alcohol was a factor in the crash. 6 *Matthieu Solberg is elected leader of the Conservative Party of Georgeland following the party's performance at last week's by-elections. Solberg defeated incumbent James Bradford in a leadership challenge called on Monday by 82 votes to 69. Mary Byrne remains the party's deputy leader. Solberg becomes Leader of the Opposition. *The St. Edward Board of Commissioners appoint Jonathan Chapman as the nation's new Finance & Treasury Minister. He will succeed the retiring Simon Ducoudray at the beginning of 2012. 1 Two by-elections for the Georgeland House of Commons following the 11 October death of Martin Fitzpatrick and the resignation of Billy Haskett on 17 October (after pleading no contest to bribery charges). *In the East Mainland division of Keegan, Liberal Democrat Leah Piper retains the seat for the government with a 0.5% swing to her party. *In Romphumburg (electoral district), former Senator Luis Wzlenczechi, who resigned three weeks previously in order to contest the by-election, retains the seat for the Liberal Democrats with a 3.3% swing, based on strong showings and preference flows from the Green Party of Georgeland and UNITY. November 23 The Legislature of East Mainland nominates Colin Byrne, 38, who was fourth on the Liberal Democratic Senate ticket in 2010, to replace Luis Wzlenczechi in the Senate. Wzlenczechi resigned on 10 November in order to contest the Romphumburg by-election. 21 ;Nalatia presidential election, 2011 *The three major parties in Nalatia, the Center Party, the Margan Party and the Traditional Party, nominate candidates Margarita Anta, Bashira Linatta and Pierre Dubois respectively. 5 *At 1:05 AM CET, rioters at the Occupy Gilo protests in Gilo, Nalatia turn violent as they spray graffiti on the House of Parliament and set the headquarters of the Bank of Nalatia ablaze. Major damage was caused to the lobby of the building. November 23 The Legislature of East Mainland nominates Colin Byrne, 38, who was fourth on the Liberal Democratic Senate ticket in 2010, to replace Luis Wzlenczechi in the Senate. Wzlenczechi resigned on 10 November in order to contest the Romphumburg by-election. 21 ;Nalatia presidential election, 2011 *The three major parties in Nalatia, the Center Party, the Margan Party and the Traditional Party, nominate candidates Margarita Anta, Bashira Linatta and Pierre Dubois respectively. 5 *At 1:05 AM CET, rioters at the Occupy Gilo protests in Gilo, Nalatia turn violent as they spray graffiti on the House of Parliament and set the headquarters of the Bank of Nalatia ablaze. Major damage was caused to the lobby of the building. October 31 *St. Edward Finance & Treasury Minister Simon Ducoudray announces he will retire from his post at the end of the year. The 71-year-old Ducoudray has served in the position since 2000. 30 *Queen Julia of Nalatia announces that the constitutional law that "...there shall be no Prime Minister" has been overturned by Parliament and that that from January 2, 2012 onward, the Monarch shall have little political power, and on December 1, 2011 the Margan Party will choose a Prime Minister. Along with the parliamentary elections, a new presidential election will be held on December 12, 2011. 12 ;Georgeland presidential election, 2012 *Former Prime Minister and 2008 candidate Campbell Rhodes announces that he will not be running for President in 2012. Rhodes had been considered the frontrunner for the Liberal Democratic nomination. September 6 *St. Edward Environment & Natural Resources Minister Paul Blanco dies of a heart attack while jogging in Port Morgan. The 59-year-old Blanco had served in his post since 1997. Deputy Minister Lauren Andrews is appointed to succeed Blanco. June 23 *Neil Connors becomes the 22nd Chief Minister of Scoita *Roy Stephen is elected the new leader of the Scoitan Conservatives, with Paula Galvin remaining as Deputy Leader. Stephen defeats J.T. Whitfield for the position. 18 ;Scoitan legislative election, 2011 *After nearly three weeks of negotiations, the Georgeland Alliance agrees to form a coalition government with the Liberal Democrats led by Neil Connors. Connors will serve as Chief Minister, Alliance leader Ken Richardson as Deputy Chief Minister and Treasurer in a government that will have a majority of one. *The coalition is the second state-level government the Alliance has been part of, after their agreement with the Tories in East Mainland from 2006 to 2010. *Brad Zimmerman resigns as leader of the Conservative Party in Scoita. 3 ;Scoitan legislative election, 2011 *Voters in the Georgeland state of Scoita elect a second consecutive hung parliament. The incumbent Conservatives] win 38 seats in the 87-seat state legislature, a loss of three, with the opposition Liberal Democrats winning 34, an increase of four. The [Georgeland Alliance wins 8 seats, two more than in the last legislature, and the Green Party of Georgeland 4, an increase of one. Two Independents are elected. The Free Scoita Party and Scoitan Labour lose their remaining seats. * Georgeland Alliance leader Ken Richardson, who holds the balance of power, enters negotiations with both sides. Both incumbent Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman and Opposition Leader Neil Connors say they are open to the possibility of a coalition with the Alliance but rule out any coalition with the Green Party. ;Scoitan gubernatorial election, 2011 Liberal Democrat incumbent Governor of Scoita Don Mendez is re-elected for a second term, with 40.31% of the vote over Conservative candidate Steve Kennedy. May 26 *The Government of Occitania issues expresses concerns over Syria's actions against its people and recalls its ambassador in Damascus. *Lxung online encyclopedia Nakhãttiga Jĩtẽrneska (NTJ) announces the launch of a Classical Lxung version of the encyclopedia. 11 *The government the Georgeland state of Scoitaof the is defeated on the floor of the state legislature in a no-confidence motion after an inquiry finds the government of Chief Minister Brad Zimmerman acted improperly in the sacking of the Aliceport District Council. *Chief Minister Zimmerman requests the dissolution of the legislature by Governor Don Mendez, who grants his request and issues writs for an election on June 3. *Because the next election for Governor is due in August, state law will bring the election date forward to June. Mendez will run for re-election. 2 ;Death of Osama bin Laden *Prime Minister of Georgeland Lawrence Porter says the death of bin Laden is a "blow for freedom and a crippling strike against Al-Qaeda." *His predecessor, Campbell Rhodes, who was in office at the time of the September 11 Attacks, says bin Laden should have been captured alive and faced a criminal trial. April 29 In a move that surprises the nation, the incumbent President of Georgeland, Lois Daniels, announces she will not seek a second term in Georgeland presidential election, 2012. Daniels expresses a desire that the President only ever serve one term to prevent the presidency becoming a "instrument of political expression." 4 *Unification Day is celebrated in Ivalice, celebrating 392 years since the Republic of Ivalice was established. March 27 2011 New Cambria local government reform * The Assembly of Deputies of New Cambria passes amends the Local Government (Consolidation) Act 2010, with sweeping overhauls of the country's system of local government designed to reduce waste and redundancy. The number of countries will be reduced from 9 to 8, and the number of municipalities will be reduced from 65 to 22. An updated census and survey of the country will be held during the summer of 2011, to produce new Assembly constituencies for the 2012 general elections. 25 *The Republic of Ular holds its first Ular general election, 2011 since the military took charge in 2009. The 60-member National Assembly and the new office of President of Ular are elected under the interim constitution, which is likely to be ratified by the new assembly. It is the first election in Ular's history in which political parties are permitted to participate. The Socialist Party of Ular wins 21 seats and the Ular Democratic League 20, with six seats going to the centrist Ular National Party; however, UNP candidate George Douglas-Said wins the Presidential election with 47% of the vote. 24 *Dongdu Metropolitan City is totally shut down as flood level reaches as high as 3m. Juhō index reported dropped over 10%. This put it at its lowest close since November 11, 2008. *President Marushi Ryongko ordered the Republic of Surea Army to place some barrier some 10miles west and southwest of Dongdu and bomb the Puratalusugu River. Death toll increased to more than 4500 people. 22 *Lxungion sends assistance to Surea. Lxungion's third international school opens up in the former Bhutanese embassy on Tsuitrẽng Tau. The first class of 200 students, transferred from overly crowded Thafilir and Arphãng international schools. predominantly Heigardian, Spanish, American, and Chinese. Languages of instruction are Spanish, French, and English. *Magnitude 5.9 earthquake strikes Saryu county of Bintamalu, destroying Saryu Dam. Waters from the dam flooded the county, including some other neighboring towns. hundreds of houses were destroyed and thousands went missing as the water continues to flood the neighboring cities and counties. *Alistair Thorne, the first Defence Minister of the Drake Islands, dies at the age of 83 after a brief illness. Thorne served as Defence Minister from the nation's founding in 1985 until 2000. February 25 *Jons Wrandsen is inaugurated as the President of Leubantia, succeeding Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen, who lost re-election. 21 *Abdullah al Sayyid, Libya's Ambassador to the Drake Islands, resigns from his post and is granted political asylum in that country. In his resignation letter, al Sayyid condemned the "treasonous and barbarous" treatment of anti-government demonstrators by Libyan leader Muammar al-Qaddafi. 2 *Icy conditions in southern Ivalice cause a major traffic accident on NR 3, involving an eight cars, a tractor-trailer, and an oil tanker. The tanker's oil served as a catalyst for a subsequent explosion, causing extensive damage to the Monocacy Bridge over the Ulei River, with roadway engineers deeming it unsafe for travel, and isolating Koiwai from its northwestern suburbs. January 26 Two Drakian sport pioneers die on the same day. John Moholic, one of the nation's first basketball stars, dies of a heart attack at the age of 73. And rugby pioneer Terry Davies dies at age 75 after a long battle with cancer. 4 St. Edward Commissioners Alphonse Allen III and Michael Campanella are sworn into office. The Board of Commissioners then appoint President Arthur Hadley to another 4-year term. 1 The new Georgeland Senate takes office, with the balance of power jointly held by the Green Party of Georgeland and the Georgeland Alliance. Past years *'2010': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2010 *'2009': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009 *'2008': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2008 *'2007': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 *'2006': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 *'2005': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005 Category:Nearly Real World Category:Events Category:Timelines